


new rules (I got 'em)

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, does even love isak? idek man, ex boyfriends, isak still rlly loves even, this is kinda bad but just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak's got new rules (but he's not the best at following them)._______________________Inspired by Dua Lipa's song 'New Rules'.





	new rules (I got 'em)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so. idk what this is tbh. I just wanted to write something short and quick. it obviously isn't the best cause it took like an hour to write. I hope this is okay, to some ppl. and I hope it's not already written? if it is then someone message me and I'll take this down -- 
> 
> anyways, I hope yall enjoy! 
> 
> (and as for HoH, I'm still taking a break on uploading that chapter, it will be uploaded eventually, but most likely not in the next week or so. sorry!)

  1. _don't pick up the phone_



Isak's phone buzzed in his pocket. He paused the episode of Narco's he was on and fished it out. His stomach dropped at the caller I.D. It was Even. His finger hovered over the decline button. He would just keep on calling until Isak answered, he figured. So he accepted. Even's voice immediately came through.

 

"Isaaak."

 

He's drunk.

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

There was a pause.

 

"...no."

 

Isak sighed.

 

"Even."

 

"Maybe."

 

He's drunk and (probably) alone.

 

"Are you at home? It someone with you?" Isak didn't know why he was asking. He shouldn't care about Even anymore. Its been months.

 

"Yes and no." Even though it was three words, they were slurred and Isak had to take a second to process them. He took a deep breath.

 

"Goodbye, Even."

 

He hung up.

        2. _don't let him in._

Isak was just getting ready to study. He had all his papers pulled out and spread around the table, a couple text books opened to various pages. He had a cup of hot coffee and a glass of water (for contrast, or something like that. Eskild recommends it, says it's better for you. Isak's still skeptical) and was settling in his seat, when there were three rapid knocks at his door.

He pulled a face, and sighed, the chair scraping against the floor loudly. The person knocked again. Wow, someone's impatient.

 

"Yeah! Coming!" His socks slid across the floor and he stoped himself short an inch away from the door. He unlocked it and opened it, coming face to face with the person he was least expecting and the person he least wanted to see. Even.

 

"Halla."

 

God. Can't he just leave him alone? With his stupidly perfect blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. And with his ability to wrap people around his finger and break their heart, but somehow manage to still be involved in their life.

Isak's mouth twists into a grimace.

 

"What do you want?" Even's brows raise and he leans back, shocked. Like he wasn't expecting that reaction. Well, what reaction was he supposed to get?

You can't just show up at your ex's house (whose heart you broke quite hard), and clearly still had repressed feelings for you and act like they're supposed to greet you with hugs and kisses.

 

"Is that any way to greet someone who's trying to make a friendly gesture?" Even lifted up a hand and quirked a brow. There was a thickly rolled blunt in between his two fingers that he wagged teasingly in front of Isak's face.

He was tempted to shove Even's shoulder and slam the door in his face. Isak knew he needed to kick him out, again. But it just never ended well. So he didn't, and let him in.

 

     3. _don't be his friend_

 

Isak watched Even with careful eyes. They were sitting against the window in Even's room. Eva had come home with Jonas a couple hours ago, both of them shitfaced drunk, which Isak thought weird because it was around 4 in the afternoon. But Eva had loudly announced that "every second of the day is suitable for drinking," and that "isak should leave unless he wants to hear the two of them (Jonas and Eva) getting it on".

So now he's watching Even take a long drag out of the second blunt he had rolled for them. He was wearing a hoodie (the one that Isak used to steal and sleep in at night because it made his stomach fuzzy to always be enveloped in Even's smell), and looking out the window, cornflower blue eyes glassy and slightly dilated. The smoke was slowly crawling out of his parted lips and Isak watched it, intoxicated by the presence of Even and because of the weed.

Those eyes Isak used to stare in for hours flickered over to look at him. Isak thought he saw a hint of possibly regret and something along the lines of adoration. No, that's just the weed hitting him stronger. Even doesn't have any love left for Isak. Right?

 

When Isak woke up, his cheek was pressed into something soft and warm, that was slowly moving up and down. There was an arm thrown over his back and another tight around his waist.

Isak lay there for another moment, then opened his eyes and looked up. Even was still sleeping peacefully, long lashes casting shadows over his cheeks, kissable lips slightly parted, slightly swollen, but fading.

Like when they were together, he stilled himself and slowed his breathing, careful not to wake Even. Admiring Even wasn't hard—he's breathtakingly handsome. But keeping it on the down low was.

All he wanted to do was look at Even. Listen to his laugh. Watch his eye crinkle at edges. But he couldn't. His breath hitched and he felt like crying. Last night meant nothing. To Even at least. It meant the world to Isak.

Even stirred beneath him and cracked one eye open and stared directly at Isak.

 

"Morning."

 

Isak took a deep breath in. Even's morning voice always made his toes curl and stomach clench—it was deep and gravelly but made him feel warm all over.

 

"I have to go." Isak sat up and rolled away from Even, leaning down and picking up his clothes from the ground. He needs to get over him and be more damn assertive.

 

"Why? Do you have something?"

 

"Uh-no. Yes." Isak fumbled for his words and decided to hide his face by pulling his shirt over his head.

 

"Really? Cause it doesn't sound like it." His voice was closer, and Isak could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

 

"I do!" Isak grabbed his underwear off the ground. Don't turn around. Get dressed, tell Even goodbye, go home.

Arms snaked around his waist and pulled him backwards on the bed. Even's large warm hands slipped under his shirt, pressing lightly on Isak's stomach and hips.

 

"Hmm. Maybe you can do it later." Even crawled around Isak, so he was towering over and Isak was under him.

Even caught his mouth in a deep kiss and Isak thought,

 

_I'm not gettin over him._


End file.
